


lost and found

by samandbucky



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Past Rape/Non-con, Reunions, Secret Relationship, injuries, minor racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Daryl and Glenn got separated when virus broke out, and don't know if the other is alive or dead. Glenn has been on his own the entire time, and it hasn't been a great experience. While out looking for surivors, Michonne and Rick come across an injured Glenn, and bring him back to Alexandria, where they discover some secrets about a fellow group member.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	lost and found

“Do you really think we’re going to find anyone around here?” Michonne asks. “It’s a ghost town.”

“Yeah. Which is why it would be the perfect hiding spot for someone alive,” Rick replies. “Come on, Michonne, we have to look _everywhere_. Dianne wanted us to keep looking for survivors.”

“I know, it’s just been weeks since we’ve seen any,” Michonne says. “Let’s check some of the buildings.”

“I think I see a bar. There might be some food,” Rick suggests.

“It’s been five years. You think there will be food anywhere? That’s not expired?” Michonne asks.

“Someone’s feeling positive today,” Rick sighs before he continues walking.

“I’m just trying to be realistic!” Michonne chuckles before running after Rick.

Rick and Michonne enter the now abandoned bar. Everything is pretty much empty and run down, but Rick always has hope. They’re constantly looking for survivors to bring back to Alexandria.

Rick knocks on the wall a few times and waits a moment before giving the okay to Michonne. They both start slowly walking around the bar. Rick heads behind the back and nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds someone slouched up against the wall. “Holy shit. Michonne!” He hurries over to the man and quickly checks to see if he’s breathing or not first, and is relieved when he sees that he is. But, hardly. This man is covered in dirt and bruises. He’s obviously been through a lot.

“Oh,” Michonne bends beside Rick. “Excuse me, Sir? Are you okay?”

The man’s eyes slowly open when Michonne gently shakes him awake. He looks up and jumps when he sees Rick and Michonne, panicking. He tries to sit up but Rick quickly stops him. “Let me go!”

“Hey, we’re not going to hurt you. We want to help,” Michonne says softly. “Are you hurt? Injured?”

The man winces slightly at the sudden movement, and hesitantly looks up at Michonne before nodding.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asks, ignoring Michonne’s hard stare.

“Lost count,” the man mumbles. “Who are you?”

“I have one more question. Have many people have you killed?” Rick asks.

“I haven’t killed anyone,” the man replies, looking up at Rick with confusion.

Rick looks at him suspiciously, unsure if he believes his answers. Five years since the world ended and he hasn’t killed anyone? Seems unlikely. “My name is Rick, and this is Michonne. We’re from Alexandria, and we’ve been looking for survivors. How long have you been here? Is anyone else with you?”

The man shakes his head. “Just me. Couple of days,” he replies, taking a deep breath.

“What’s your name?” Michonne asks. “Full name please.”

“Glenn,” the man replies, clearly exhausted. “My- My name is Glenn Dixon.”

Rick and Michonne instantly look at each other. “Dixon?” He mouths to her, before looking back at Glenn. “Look, we wanna help you. Do you trust us? You’ve obviously been through a lot…”

Glenn glares at him, though he doesn’t say anything.

“We’ve all been through a lot. Some more than others,” Michonne adds. “Come with us. There’s a doctor where we’re from. We can have her look at your injuries, and help you. Can you trust us?”

“No,” Glenn replies, surprising both Michonne and Rick. “But, I- I’m desperate.”

“It’s hard to trust people these days, we get that,” Michonne says softly. “Come on. Let’s get you up.”

Rick gently wraps an arm around Glenn and starts pulling him up from the floor, earning a gasp from Glenn, the pain in his leg being too much for him to handle.

“Your leg seems injured,” Michonne frowns as she watches Glenn carefully.

“We’ll have to ask you questions later. Let’s get you to Alexandria,” Rick says.

Glenn passes out in the car, on the way to Alexandria, and when he is awake, he doesn’t say anything, not fully trusting these people. They ask him questions, but he ignores them. Once there, Abraham helps Michonne carry Glenn into the place while Rick closes the gate. “Where’s Daryl?” Rick calls up to Sasha.

“Around here somewhere!” Sasha replies. “Why?”

“The man we just brought in? Think he might be someone Daryl knows. His last name is Dixon,”

“Must be. I don’t know many other Dixon’s around here,” Sasha says.

Rick chuckles, and then he walks around, and finds Daryl chatting with Carol on her porch. “Daryl!”

Daryl looks over and raises his eyebrows when he sees Rick back so soon. “That was a short trip?”

“We found a survivor. We don’t know much about him. He pretty much refused to speak to us on the way. We just know that his name is Glenn. Does that name sound familiar?”

Daryl drops the glass he has in his hands, and looks at Rick with wide eyes.

“Dammit Daryl,” Carol curses after he drops the glass.

“How do you know that name?” Daryl asks as he walks down the steps. 

“I told you, we found someone while we were on a run. He said his name was Glenn Dixon,” Rick replies. “By the way you reacted to the name Glenn, I assume he’s someone you know?”

“Where is he?” Daryl asks, grabbing onto Rick. “You better not be fucking lyin’ to me either, Grimes.”

“He’s with Denise,” Rick says, arms going up in surrender. “Who is he? A brother? Family member?”

Daryl let’s go of Rick and starts walking away from Rick, heading to the doctor’s building.

“Daryl!” Rick shouts, throwing his arms up. “Who the hell is he?”

“My husband!” Daryl shouts back before taking off running. He makes his way to Denise’s office. He sees Michonne waiting on the porch, but Daryl runs past her and then he walks inside without saying anything. He stops as soon as he enters and sees a younger man sitting on one of the beds.

“Daryl, waitl!” Michonne yells as she runs inside.

Glenn looks up when he hears someone speak the name ‘Daryl’. He hasn’t heard that name in years. Then, his eyes widen when he sees the man he’s been dying to see for five years. “Daryl,” he whispers.

“Holy shit,” Daryl breathes before running up to him, and pulling him into a hug.

Glenn doesn’t even care about the pain he’s feeling as he flings his arms around his husband’s neck and squeezes him tightly, tears instantly pouring out of his eyes. “Oh my God. I missed you so much,”

Rick walks into the office and sighs when he sees Daryl and Glenn.

“What is going on?” Michonne asks as she looks over at Rick, eyes wide.

“Apparently Daryl has a husband that he never told us about,” Rick replies, before looking at the couple.

“Fuck, I never thought I’d see you again,” Daryl mumbles. He pulls away from the hug and kisses Glenn with all the passion he has in him before pulling away again. “You look terrible.”

Glenn lets out a laugh. “Not all of us get to live the luxurious life,” he mumbles before burying his face in Daryl’s chest, taking in every second of being in Daryl’s arms again. “I looked everywhere for you.”

Rick frowns slightly, hearing Glenn talk like that after having Glenn ignore them on the way here, though he imagines that Glenn trusts Daryl a lot more than a pair of strangers randomly picking him up.

“‘M sorry, baby. I’m so sorry we got separated,” Daryl mumbles.

After a few seconds of hugging, the couple pull away when someone clears their throat.

“I’m sorry to break this reunion up, but I have a patient to tend to,”

Daryl looks over at Denise before looking back at Glenn. “What happened to you?”

“Busted leg. Tripped while I was running,” Glenn tells him. “Among other things that happened.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Daryl asks, raising his eyebrows at Glenn.

“Later,” Glenn mumbles. “I just wanna get this damn leg fixed. Been nothing but a pain in the ass.”

Daryl chuckles, and leans over to kiss Glenn’s cheek. He’s grateful that Glenn’s still the same person that he remembers him as. The only thing he had left of Glenn is his wedding ring and a picture. He keeps them both safe in fear of losing them. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“So,” Rick begins as he walks further into the office while Denise starts taking care of Glenn. “So, uh… when exactly were you planning on telling us that you had a husband?”

Daryl looks over at Rick. “Wasn’t planning on it actually,” he says. 

“Seriously?” Michonne asks, looking over at Daryl. “You weren’t going to say a word about him?”

“Thought he was dead. Didn’t like thinking about it. The only person who knew about me and Glenn was my brother, we had to keep our relationship a secret with the old man being a racist and homophobic shit, and then we got separated the night the world went to shit.”

“Hey, where’s Merle at?” Glenn asks, looking over at Daryl. “I almost miss his racist remarks.”

“Don’t gotta worry about him no more, babe. He didn’t make it,” Daryl tells him.

Glenn frowns. “Daryl, I’m so sorry,” he says, his heart breaking for his husband. “I know he…”

“Don’t need to talk about him. Got more important things to worry about. Like fixing that leg of yours,”

“So, how did you two get separated?” Rick asks curiously, glancing over when Michonne walks over.

“Got separated the night everything went to shit. I had to go get Merle and we thought Glenn would be safe at home. Glenn was gone by the time we got back. Thought someone killed him,” Daryl says.

“I had to leave,” Glenn speaks up. “People were going crazy outside, and I was worried someone would break in and kill me. I waited as long as I could. I’m sorry, Daryl. I should have left a note or something.”

“Don’t matter. Least you’re here now, and I’m not letting you out of my sight again,” Daryl says.

Glenn smiles as he stares at his husband, and then flinches at the sharp pain in his leg. “ _Ow_. That hurts,” he complains as he looks over at Denise, who’s rolling his pant leg up.

“Sorry. It’s only gonna get worse. Daryl, do you want to calm him down while I work?” Denise asks.

Daryl instantly walks over to Glenn’s side and quickly gives Glenn his hand to squeeze, which Glenn happily takes. He couldn’t wait to get this over with so he can continue reuniting with Daryl.

**

A couple hours later, Glenn is finally resting at Daryl’s house. Glenn is sitting on the couch, his leg resting on a foot rest. It was weird for him to be in an environment like this after being on the run for so long.

“How long have you been here?” Glenn asks, looking up at Daryl. “In Alexandria?”

“Couple years,” Daryl says, looking over at Glenn. “Been hard, but we made it work.”

“ _Hard_?” Glenn asks, scoffing. “You don’t know what hard is until you’ve lived out there this whole time.”

“Glenn,” Daryl walks over and he sits on the couch. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about this right now. You need rest. I don’t want you stressed. But, I _do_ want to talk about what happened eventually.”

“Have you been with anyone… since…?” Glenn asks curiously.

“Not really...” Daryl replies. “Been too busy worrying about keeping myself and others alive. Had a thing with Rick a while ago but it felt wrong. We broke it off as soon as it started. He’s with Michonne. You?”

“Not by choice,” Glenn mumbles, glancing up at Daryl.

“Not by…?” Daryl’s eyes widen as soon as he realizes what Glenn meant. “Glenn… I’ll kill them.”

Glenn shakes his head. “No, don’t. Besides, they’re probably dead by now anyways. The place I was being held in got overrun with walkers months ago,” he says. “I didn’t see anyone else make it out.”

“He better be dead, or _I’ll_ kill him if I ever see him,” Daryl grumbles.

“I won’t stop you,” Glenn chuckles. “I couldn’t kill him myself. Not killing anyone so far is the only thing of my past self that I still have. I don’t ever want to kill someone unless I absolutely have to.”

“You’re a brave man,” Daryl chuckles. He looks over when someone knocks on the door. He sighs and walks over to the door, and is surprised when he sees Maggie and Carol. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. You’re the talk of the town. Where’s this secret husband you’ve been hiding?” Maggie asks curiously as she and Carol walk into the house. “You never mentioned a husband once this whole time, or you being gay now that I think about it. I mean, I would have never even guessed.”

“Guys,” Daryl laughs. “Look, sorry I never told you but it was a touchy subject. I thought he was dead. He’s been through a lot so please be easy on him. His name is Glenn.”

“That’s cute. I can’t wait to meet him” Carol says as she and Maggie follow Daryl to the living room.

“Hey, Glenn?” Daryl asks as he walks into the living room with the two girls.

Glenn looks up and blushes when he sees Maggie and Carol. He hasn’t really seen this many people in a long time. It’s definitely going to take awhile to get used to this setting.

“Um, this is Carol and Maggie. They’re in my group,” Daryl introduces. “They wanted to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Maggie,” Maggie says as she walks over and shakes Glenn’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Glenn. Daryl never told us that he had a husband, so we just had to come and meet you.”

“Hi,” Glenn replies shyly, glancing up at the two girls nervously.

“Well, I hope you get settled in, and we hope that you like it here as well,” Maggie says.

“I’m sure I will, any place is better than being out there,” Glenn says, smiling a little.

Maggie and Carol only stay for a little bit, as Daryl wants Glenn to be able to clean up and rest.

After resting in the house for about a week or two, Glenn’s finally able to walk around on his foot. He’s been excited about getting out of the house and going to explore Alexandria and meet other people. Aside from being kidnapped and raped, he’s pretty much been on his own this whole time.

Maggie and Carol have been visiting him and checking up on him, and a few others from Daryl’s group have also come to meet him after learning that he is Daryl’s husband. It was nice to know that people were supportive of their relationship. He has been worrying about dealing with homophobia again.

Glenn takes a deep breath as he steps out onto the porch, smiling a little as he smells the fresh air, and not having to constantly smell rotting corpses from the walkers wherever he went before.

Glenn crosses his arms gently as he walks off the porch. He starts walking around the town by himself, just getting a feel for everything since he hasn’t gotten a chance to see the town yet.

“Hey!”

Glenn blinks a few times as he looks up, and sees a couple of older men standing together.

“You’re the new guy?” One of the guys walks up to him.

“Um, y- yes?” Glenn replies nervously, looking up at him. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can help us all by leaving our town. You aren’t welcomed here,” the man snaps.

“I don’t think my husband and his group would agree with you,” Glenn says.

“We don’t care what they say. We were here way before any of them. We don’t want people like you, so why don’t you just do us all a favor and leave?”

“People like me?” Glenn asks, already worried about where this is heading.

“Yeah, people like you. _Asians_ ,” the man snaps, a smirk forming on his lips.

Glenn frowns. He hasn’t had to deal with this type of racism since Merle, although he’s used to it, because he’s had to deal with people being racist towards him since he was a child.

“I…” Glenn’s too shocked to even say anything, as he hadn’t expected anything like this.

“Glenn?”

Glenn jumps at the voice and looks over, seeing Maggie walking towards them. He takes a deep breath and quickly turns around, heading back towards Daryl’s house as fast as his feet can take him.

“What did you say to him?” Maggie asks, walking up to Pete.

“What’s going on?”

The two look over and see Rick and Daryl walking up to them.

“Daryl, you should go check on Glenn. Right now,” Maggie tells him.

“Glenn?” Daryl asks, raising his eyebrows. “He’s at the house, last time I saw him.”

“Well, I just saw him. And if my suspicions are correct, this asshole said something to him that upset him,”

Rick rolls his eyes. “Not this again. How many times do we have to talk about this? Glenn is with us now, he’s a part of our group. If you have a problem with that, you can leave. Everyone is welcomed here,”

Pete scoffs. “This is _not_ what Deanna would have wanted,”

“Fuckin’ racist pricks,” Daryl snaps before heading towards his house.

Glenns runs into the house and makes his way up the stairs. He grabs a spare bag from the closet and starts throwing in a couple of clothes that Daryl’s managed to find for him.

A few moments later, Daryl runs into the room. “Glenn,” he says, watching him nervously.

Glenn looks over at him with tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. “You said this place was safe!”

“This place _is_ safe,” Daryl says, walking over to him. “You can’t listen to what Pete says. He’s an asshole.”

“I’m not staying here with people like him!” Glenn snaps, reaching over to zip up the bag.

“Hey,” Daryl reaches over and grabs Glenn’s arm, turning him so they’re facing each other. 

“Daryl,” Glenn warns as he tries to tug his arm away from Daryl.

“No, Glenn, listen to me please. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll talk to Rick immediately and see what we can do about keeping Pete away from you. I… I can’t lose you again. I just got you back. You can’t leave again.”

Glenn stares at Daryl before throwing his arms around his neck, letting out a sob as he hugs him.

“It’s alright,” Daryl whispers as he wraps his arms around Glenn. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
